1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rubber composition for solid golf balls and to the solid golf balls produced from the composition. More specifically, the present invention relates to a rubber composition which can produce solid golf balls with a good shot feeling, a long shot distance, and superior durability, and to the solid golf balls prepared from the rubber composition.
2. Description of Background Art
There are one-piece solid golf balls and multi-piece solid golf balls. One-piece solid golf balls are made from a rubber composition integrally molded by cross-linking. Multi-piece solid golf balls comprise a solid core made from a hard cross-linking rubber composition enclosed by a cover. The solid core may be one integral core or may comprise two or more layers of cross-linked rubber compositions. There are two-piece, three-piece, and four-piece multi piece solid golf balls according to the type of core structure.
These multi piece solid golf balls are more popular and currently used at many golf courses due to the long shot distance.
A drawback of the multi piece solid golf ball is an unfavorable hard shot feeling as compared with conventional golf balls with tightly wound threads wrapped around a solid rubber core.
One proposal to improve the shot feeling of multi piece solid golf balls was to make the center core material softer than the outer portion to increase the distortion of the ball when hit by a club. However, a soft core lessens rebound, impairs durability, and decreases the shot distance.
Development of multi-piece solid golf balls with a favorable shot feeling, a long shot distance, and superior durability has therefore been desired.
On the other hand, one-piece solid golf balls are mainly used for training. Because repeated use damages the golf ball, sufficient durability to prevent such damage is desired. In addition, a favorable shot feeling is also demanded by golf trainees.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a rubber composition for multi-piece solid golf balls which can travel a long distance, exhibit superior durability, and provide a good shot feeling.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rubber composition which can produce one-piece solid golf balls imparting improved shot feeling and exhibiting superior durability.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide multi-piece solid golf balls with improved shot distance, durability, and shot feeling.
A further object of the present invention is to provide one-piece solid golf balls with improved durability and shot feeling.